


Read and Weep

by PlutoLikesJuniper



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crying, Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Poetry, Sad Ending, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoLikesJuniper/pseuds/PlutoLikesJuniper
Summary: "Just cry yourself out"I wish
Kudos: 1





	Read and Weep

they say: "cry yourself out"

but i'm scared that if i'd cry myself out

i’d never stop.

because then i'd cry about

the girl i lost to an accident

the cat i lost to cancer

the mom i lost to my mental health

the time we all lost to a pandemic

the hope i lost

and most importantly

loosing myself.

i'd start in february and cry myself all the way to june

but june is a bad month so i'd cry some more

until september, maybe

i'd cry as each day of each month reminds me of all i have to cry about

all the things i shrugged off because i was

scared

of crying forever.

and if i ever stopped crying, i would cry about the time i lost crying

more than the time i lost trying not to cry

tears for days on end

wailing until i want to puke

screaming until my lungs can't function anymore

spiraling until i want to be dead.

"why are you crying?"

_why aren't you?_

the world is ending and so is my life

nothing i want will ever be possible

yet all that is possible doesn't matter

the girl without a mom

she didn't die

she just didn´t want me

i didn't get my heart broken

i'm starting to believe it wasn’t whole in the first place.

i'll die

alone

lost

scared

just like now

alone

lost

scared

_"Cry yourself out"_

_Do you really want to take that risk?_


End file.
